1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to removable hair clips for hair irons and, more particularly, to a removable hair clip for a hair iron which can be commonly used with various kinds of bar-shaped hair irons and can be selectively installed on a hair iron when necessary to set the hair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, hair tools for making the hair beautiful are classified into hair dryers, hair brushes, hair irons, etc.
Hair dryers are used to make the hair dry by providing hot air that has been heated by high temperature heat generated by a heater to the hair, hair brushes are used to arrange the hair by combing, and hair irons are used to set the hair specifically by making the hair curly or by creating desired crimps in the hair using heat.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional bar-shaped hair iron that is one of a variety of typical hair tools includes: a handle 51 having an electric power supply unit therein, a heating barrel 53 integrated with the handle 51 into a single body and having a heater therein, and a hair clip 55 coupled to the heating barrel 53 such that the hair clip 55 can be resiliently rotated relative to the heating barrel 53, with a manipulation lever 55a integrated with the hair clip 55 so as to stably and effectively hold the hair on the heating barrel 53 when setting the hair.
When the conventional bar-shaped hair iron having the above-mentioned construction is used to set the hair by making the hair curly or by creating desired crimps in the hair, the hair clip 55 of the hair iron may be effectively used. However, when the hair iron is used for some purposes, the hair clip 55 may induce an unnecessary interference with the hair, thereby causing inconvenience to a user.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.